


Lucid Dream

by astragazer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, During Canon, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astragazer/pseuds/astragazer
Summary: “Why is it that I can control my dreams but not the feelings I have for you, Hinata?”Dreams often blur the line between what is real and what is not, in most cases people just let the dreams occur, but there are some people who can control their dreams. Kageyama Tobio is one of them. Ever since that match in his last year of Junior High, Kageyama has always dream of that one particular person. And when that person attended the same high school, he always invaded Kageyama’s dreams.But only in those dreams can Kageyama freely admit his feelings for that person. And then one day, as he fell asleep inside the stockroom, that person invaded his dream again and only then did Kageyama decide to confess his feelings to that person, until he realized he was no longer dreaming and that person heard everything.--Pairs: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata ShouyoDisclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or any of its characters, Haruichi Furudate does.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Lucid Dream

_“And sometimes, the stars are generous enough to grant a person the ability to control their dreams._

_And we call that lucid dream.” **–Lucid Dream by astragazer**_

* * *

He could not remember when it all started.

But he could remember that bright aglow of a star in the distant night sky, smudge with charcoal and only the starlings as the only illumination of the obscure darkness. He thought those starlings are fireflies that flew too high that they are stuck in the sky forever. And in the midst of those glowing ball of gas, he saw the brightest among them.

He thought he remember making a wish, something along the lines of, I want to control those nightmares. But nightmares are dreams too and since then, he ended up controlling those dreams as well.

It’s been years and he got used to it. His mother said it was called lucid dreaming, their families have been blessed for generations by the stars. He really didn’t give it much thought nor appreciation, so long as he can control those nightmares.

Only in those dreams, can he truly be himself.

_“I am not the King. Stop calling me King.”_

He would tell them, those faceless shadows that continued to mock him, only in those dreams did they fall in silence.

_“If you are the King that rules the Court, I’ll have to defeat you.”_

_“I said don’t call me Ki— ”_

It was him. That guy who was either brave or foolish enough to challenge him. It was the guy who led a team of misfits to competing in the Junior High Athletics Meet to only just be utterly defeated by Kitagwa Daiichi. It was also that guy who managed to pick his interest.

And since then, that person had invaded Kageyama Tobio’s dreams.

“Tobio! Breakfast is ready!” his mother’s voice woke him up from slumber as he stirred in his sleep.

Ironically, even if he gets to control his dreams, he still couldn’t control when and how he wanted to forget them once he wakes up, making it hard for Kageyama to distinguish if he is actually awake or if what’s occurring is still inside a dream.

So he came up with one thing.

_*slap*_

The sound of his slap could be heard so hard Kageyama almost let out a string of colourful words.

“This isn’t a dream,” he said, convinced by the pain his left cheek is feeling as he rubbed it. It sting and it left a red mark as Kageyama get up from the bed and get ready for school.

“Tobio, do you want me to add egg on your pork cur—oh my! What happened to your cheek?”

Kageyama slightly held his cheek, it wasn’t stinging as much anymore. He admit he did end up slapping himself quite harder this time. He couldn’t help it, he has a strength of a master spiker as well and he doesn’t want to stay in that dream any longer so he thought even if he end up still being in that dream, that slap would have surely woken him up.

“Come here, let me add some ointment on that before it swell,” his mother said, wiping her hands on her apron before she went over a cabinet and took an ointment, applying the cold gel on Kageyama’s cheek before she put a gauze pad.

“Mom, what were you asking earlier?”

“Oh, do you want eggs on your pork curr—“

“Of course!” Kageyama answered even before his mother could finish her statement.

Pork curry with eggs on top has always been his favourite food, partly because his grandfather often made that whenever they come visit him during summer.

His mother rubbed his head, chuckling before she made her way back to the kitchen. Kageyama stood there, straightening his hair as a small tint of red appeared on his cheek. His mother has always been there since the beginning, supporting him with everything she got. And Kageyama was thankful for that, if only those people know about this side of him too, he wonder if they will still mock him like they always do.

The club activities started after the afternoon classes. Kageyama was never late in club activities, as the official setter, he believes that he is very important in the formation of the team. The Finals for the Junior High Athletics Meet is getting nearer and Kitagawa Daiichi is expected to win.

“Ah, the King has arrived.”

“Should we go and bow to the King?”

“Look, the King is here.”

The voices now, although they sounded less louder, still felt more real than the ones in his dreams. But unlike in his dreams, Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to shut them up. Instead, he looked at them and narrowed his eyes. Those were the third years, like him, and so they weren’t really much affected with his glare compared to the first and second years.

Their practice starts and ends as usual. And just like always, right after the practice, Kageyama would hear a few remarks being tossed to him. Remarks like, it’s the King’s toss again or it’s impossible to spike the King’s tosses.

Kageyama just bit his inner cheeks and get on with it. He’s in his third year, and the Finals will be his last tournament as a Junior High. Soon, he would graduate and he would enter the school he always dream to enter.

Shiratorizawa Academy.

That night, when Kageyama got back home and as he lie on the bed with the volleyball in hand, tossing it up once in a while, he slowly felt his eyes getting heavier. He started to feel drowsy and slumber slowly pulled him in its arms.

It was that dream again with that guy.

_“I heard the Finals for the Junior High Athletics Meet is almost near,”_ he said, looking at Kageyama.

_“Yeah,”_

_“Want me to help you practice? I could spike some tosses.”_

Because it’s in his dreams, his spikes were accurate. More like, it’s the spike Kageyama visualize to be the perfect spike. He can control what will occur in this dream and as he jump to spike the quick toss, time slowed down to a still. Kageyama saw his perfect form, spiking the ball as if he was flying and battling in mid-air.

_“I wonder,”_ He said. _“If this weren’t a dream, would he be able to do exactly that as well?”_

He’d seen the guy play before. His reflexes and agility exceed that of his own judgement. His hunger for victory fuelled his strength to the extent that giving up was no longer an option. It was then Kageyama felt a strong urge.

_“If only I could toss for him,”_ He suddenly muttered, even surprising himself.

_“Huh? What are you talking about Kageyama-kun?”_ the guy asked as Kageyama realized he is already standing in front of him. _“You need to win the finals. So once we’re in high school, I’ll definitely defeat you!”_

That was what he said during that time too, while tears flow down his eyes like waterfalls. He would defeat him.

_“Hmp! You can’t beat me that easily, boke!”_

It was only in his dream he get to do whatever he wanted and say whatever he needed. Because it’s a lucid dream, he can control everything.

_“I’ll win the match and I’ll see you in high school!”_

That was what he said in his dream.

To win the match. Everyone was cheering for Kitagawa Daiichi. It’s not that their opponent was stronger than them. It was them who made lots of mistakes.

The tosses he sent became more accurate, faster and harder to spike. But in his dreams that guy can spike them with no problem. But then again, those were just dreams and in reality his teammates—

“Move faster! Jump higher! Match my tosses if you want to win!”

He just let it all out, like he did many times in his dreams. But this is reality, and he can’t control it.

“Kageyama,” the Coach’s voice sounded stern and disappointed at the same time. “Go sit on the bench.”

It was at that moment that Kageyama knew, _ah tonight I will definitely have nightmares_.

When he got back home his mother came to greet him the same way she always does before. But when she saw her son’s defeated expression, she knew exactly what occurred during the match.

“I made pork curry with eggs, should I bring your dinner in your room?” she asked, but Kageyama just waved his hand dismissively.

“I don’t want to eat anything tonight,” he said lowly, walking up the stairs and into his bedroom.

His stomach felt stuffy and he felt queasy that he ended up throwing on the floor. Despite that, he believes that it wasn’t his fault they lost. If they couldn’t match his tosses, their spikes would just get blocked. He didn’t do anything wrong, they just couldn’t match his tosses.

“Ah, I just want to sleep but I don’t want to sleep,” he said after cleaning the floor and falling on the bed.

He wanted to sleep so he could talk to that guy but he doesn’t want to sleep because the things that occurred in the match might manifest in his dreams.

Kageyama put his arms atop his forehead, closing his eyes as he let slumber take him in.

Surprisingly, the stars did not grant him any dreams or nightmares that night. There was nothing but a pitch black of void and emptiness. Maybe that was the nightmare and when there is nothing in that dream, there is nothing he can control. So he just stood there, in the hollowness of his mind.

The dreams did not visit him until a few days later when he saw that article about Kitagawa Daiichi’s lost in the Finals. He is featured in that article, he did not bother reading his part but he knew it wasn’t the best thing. And so that night, the nightmare manifested.

It was the same as the finals.

The only difference was that, when he tossed, there was someone there.

_“You,”_ he muttered. The person he desperately wanted to see in his dream was right there.

And there he was, smiling reassuringly.

_“I’m here, Kageyama-kun! Let me spike some tosses!”_

Just as he said that, the scene in his dream changed and they were in an empty gym. Just the two of them, the sound of the loud slam of ball on the wooden floor, the squeaking of shoes and the feeling of being tired yet it feels oddly good.

And in that dream, with no limits as to what can occur, Kageyama spend the entirety of that dream with that person as his only companion.

* * *

Kageyama wanted to enter the best school with the best Volleyball Team in the prefecture.

Shiratorizawa.

But he didn’t get a recommendation. So he had to take the entrance exam.

Let’s just say, Kageyama Tobio isn’t as good in studying as he is in Volleyball and that resulted in him failing the entrance exam.

So he went to his second option.

Karasuno.

The school that used to be a powerhouse way back a few years ago. Kageyama knew their coach, the infamous Ukai who led the team to Nationals. Kageyama wanted to meet him, but then when he finally got to Karasuno, he found out Coach Ukai had been hospitalized.

Over the course of Summer, Kageyama perfected his jump serve. He knew high school matches can be a lot different than in Junior High so he requires a lot of techniques, one of which is that powerful jump serve he had seen Oikawa did so many times.

And on that day, just as he was practicing in Karasuno’s gym, someone suddenly barged in.

“Wh—Why are you here?!”

The voice startled Kageyama that he forgot to spike as he landed on the floor. The voice sounded familiar, maybe because he has heard it so many times in his dreams.

He slowly turned around. That was when he saw that face he had seen so many times. That orange hair that reminded him of tangerines and that small stature. There was no doubt, the guy standing there was the same as the guy back in junior high, who cried before him while challenging him and the guy who invaded Kageyama’s dreams.

The ball he tossed earlier bounced on his head and Kageyama knew he wasn’t dreaming.

“I met you last year,” Kageyama said. “But I don’t know your name.”

Even in his dreams, he never called his name. He often called him lousy or loser or dumbass, but that was just because he never knew his name.

“My name is Hinata Shoyo!”

_Hinata_ , he repeated in his mind. He then turned to the side, hiding the slight upturn of his lips as he thought to himself, _I’ll make sure to remember his name._

It turns out, Hinata wasn’t very good at receiving, he spike because he think spikers are cool. Kageyama realized that he is totally different in his dream. And maybe the Hinata in his dream was just the ideal Hinata that Kageyama conjured out of desperation to have someone match his tosses. Maybe in reality, he isn’t like that.

But that assumption was proven wrong sooner than he thought when the three vs. three occurred. It was a practice match because they managed to piss the Captain on the first day. If Kageyama’s team lose, he would never get to play setter for one year. Playing setter has always been his forte, setters are the best player among the team, and they are the ones who touch the ball the most in a match. So not being able to play setter is something Kageyama would never accept.

He said he would toss to whoever will guarantee their win.

This was not a dream, yet Kageyama unconsciously sought that person. And just like in his dreams, he was right there.

There was no one there before, when he tossed, the ball landed on the floor. But this time, someone was there.

“Hinata,” he muttered as the loud slam of the ball could be heard from the other side of the court.

Kageyama felt like something in him just clicked, it was as if the dreams turned into reality and he felt like he finally found where he belong. The person that invaded his dreams, he is right there, in his reality as well.

That night, Kageyama saw him in his dream again. They were in the empty school gym and the sunlight seep through the windows.

_“Hinata,”_

_“Kageyama-kun, you finally learned my name! Took you so long to call me by my name,”_ he said, pouting as he crossed his arms.

_“You were in my reality. But you were more stupid in reality than in this dream.”_

_“Huh?! Just so you know, I’m not stupid.”_

Now that he met Hinata, Kageyama realized how the ideal type of him slowly manifested into the personality of the real him.

_“Wanna spike some tosses?”_

_“Of course!”_

And Kageyama spend the entirety of that dream with Hinata.

It was dreams like that when he felt like he doesn’t want to wake up just yet. His laugh would echo in the empty gym with only the two of them. His demeanour can be compared to that of a sun, so bright and blinding yet so warm.

Kageyama doesn’t want this to end.

The dream where Hinata is in there.

But then all dreams are bound to end once morning arrives and he needed to wake up.

“You’re so lousy! Boke Hinata!” Kageyama yelled as Hinata failed to receive again.

“Shut up Bakageyama,”

“Huh?!”

Kageyama knew this Hinata is the real Hinata and that the Hinata in his dream is just the ideal one he conjured.

But putting his lousy receives and serves aside, Kageyama realized that he may not be that different.

It was when he heard him laugh and smiled.

The person that’s as bright as the sun.

Kageyama felt like something clicked in him again. Maybe it was the excitement of tossing to him, the excitement of finally going to a match with him.

That’s right, it was just him feeling excited.

Nothing more and nothing less than that.

The Karasuno Volleyball Club was having a practice match that afternoon when Hinata came colliding with Kageyama by accident. He ended up falling on the floor as Kageyama lost his balance as well.

“Kageyama, you’re heavy!” Hinata grunted as he held his shoulders.

Kageyama propped his arms and was about to stand up when he suddenly froze at the sight of Hinata under him.

It was then he felt something clicked again.

And it was definitely not the excitement from the match.

“Huh? Kageyama-kun, why is your face red?”

“Huh?! What are you talking about, Hinata boke?!”

Kageyama stood up, feeling his face starting to get warmer.

“It was your fault for running into me. Watch where you’re going, idiot!”

For some reason, right then, while he was under him, Kageyama wanted to touch him. His face seem soft, his hair seem soft. In fact he seems soft and fragile. Maybe because he’s short but Kageyama doesn’t know how to explain that feeling that for the rest of the match he barely got to focus.

When Kageyama thought he wouldn’t feel like that again, he found himself being caught in a situation where Hinata always seem to make something click in him.

It wasn’t until that night when he had a dream again.

The desperate need to touch him, and feel his soft skin under his palm manifested in his dream and Kageyama found himself in front of Hinata as he slowly lifted his hand and touched his cheek.

_“Soft,”_ he muttered.

_“Kageyama-kun?”_

His thumb caress his cheeks and Hinata closed his eyes as he leaned in on his palm.

Slowly Kageyama heard something.

_*thump*_

_*thump*_

_*thump*_

It wouldn’t happen to be his heart, beating so loud it could practically be heard.

Kageyama slowly leaned in, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing anymore as he gave in to that odd feeling.

Only when his lips was mere inches from Hinata’s did Kageyama suddenly woke up. Sitting up on the bed as his eyes widen, he slowly lifted his hand and touched his bottom lip.

“What…” he slowly muttered. “Do I want to do with him?”

Kageyama never doubt his own capability as a setter but after that dream he started to doubt his own capability as a man.

He thought it was only just one time but the same dream kept occurring and even though he was aware of it, Kageyama couldn’t stop himself.

Hinata’s lips were small and soft, he thought it might taste like sweet tangerines as well. He wanted to kiss him.

But every time just right before his lips could land on Hinata’s, Kageyama would pull himself to wake up.

“No,” he muttered as he inclined his head, putting his hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes.

“There’s no way… that I’m attracted to that guy.”

He doesn’t know why his dreams of him change like that and Kageyama don’t know what else to do so he decided to call his grandfather.

“Ah, your mother told me you can lucid dream too,” his grandfather said over the phone.

“Yeah,” Kageyama answered. “Grandpa, what if you were dreaming of something, a certain scenario, and you wanted to change it but you can’t, does that mean I could no longer lucid dream?”

His grandfather’s laughter could be heard at the other side of the line before he answered.

“No, I don’t know about your dream. But our family has been blessed by the stars to control our dreams. Maybe you subconsciously want that dream to be real.”

Real? Him, kissing that guy?

“Maybe you’re just being confused. You tell yourself you don’t want it but deep down you really do want it, so desperately that it would even manifest in your dreams.”

His grandfather’s words were always embedded in his mind, even before when he was young and he would teach Kageyama Volleyball. So this time, Kageyama thought about what his grandfather said.

“So desperately that it would even manifest in my dreams?” he repeated as he lie on the bed that night.

“What…do I want to do with you…” he trailed off as he slowly felt his eyes droop. “Hinata,”

He was in his dream again that night.

But this time, Kageyama didn’t stop himself.

He gave in to what his subconscious desperately wanted.

His lips were cold but it gradually warmed up. Kageyama thought it might taste of sweet tangerines but he could taste strawberry milk instead. Maybe because that was Kageyama’s favourite drink. The kiss started off slower before it gradually got rougher, more desperate and Kageyama felt like it wasn’t enough.

But before he could go further, he heard the loud beep of his alarm that pulled him out of that dream.

“Ah, this isn’t working,” he said, putting his arm atop his forehead as he lie there on the bed for a few seconds, letting everything sink in.

“I wanted to kiss him,” he muttered. “I wanted…to do more than just kiss him.”

Kageyama felt like he’s about to lose it, what little restriction he has put on himself now that he gave in to that desperation.

* * *

He never actually cared about anything outside Volleyball, even his studies hardly matter when it comes to playing the sport. But Kageyama found himself caring about this feeling that’s growing by each passing day.

He thought about telling Hinata, maybe if he laughed it off and say things like ‘Kageyama-kun are you out of your mind?’ would he finally get some sense knocked out of him.

But just as he was prepared to tell him, he couldn’t will himself to utter a single word as they walk back home. The club practice ended and after dropping by Sakanoshita Store, the members went on their separate ways and because Kageyama and Hinata will be taking the same route back to their houses, they often walk from school together.

“Hinata,” Kageyama called, clearing his throat slightly. “Do you believe in lucid dream?”

“Luci—what?”

“Lucid dream!” Kageyama repeated. “It’s when a person is aware and can control their dreams.”

“Ah, that. Maybe? But I don’t think it’s necessary to control our dreams though.”

“What do you mean?”

Hinata hummed as he looked up the night sky. The stars seem brighter that night as they walk under the million tiny starlings.

“Dreams aren’t meant to be controlled. They are meant to just flow freely.”

Kageyama suddenly stopped on his tracks, making Hinata stopped as well as he turned to him.

“There is something I wanted to tell you,” he said.

He wanted to tell him now.

But if dreams aren’t meant to be controlled, Kageyama can never tell him that.

Because only in that lucid dream of his can he tell Hinata about what he feels.

“You better not get overwhelmed in an official match! Boke Hinata!”

“Huh?!”

It wasn’t what Kageyama wanted to tell him.

He can’t bring himself to tell him. Instead, Kageyama would just wait until he fall asleep and dream of him again. And by then, he would tell him a hundred times over.

_“I like you,”_

_“So desperately like you.”_

And they would embrace and kiss and feel each other’s warmth.

If dreams aren’t meant to be controlled, then what makes it different from reality?

If he let this dream flow freely, then he doubt if Hinata would even accept his feelings.

It’s enough that he cannot control his own feelings, Kageyama wanted to at least take control of this fleeting dream until morning. For what little time he has, spending the whole night with him.

* * *

It was during lunch when Kageyama also get to eat with Hinata. They don’t do this often, Hinata just happen to run into him and they went to a secluded part of the campus to eat their lunch, away from the noise of students.

“Oi,” Kageyama called.

He had dodged so many opportunities before and he doesn’t want to keep dodging them, especially that the Interhigh is almost near. If anything, he wanted his mind to be free of the many things that include his desperate need for Hinata.

“Say, if someone confessed to you—regardless of the gender—would you accept their confession?”

“Eh?” Hinata asked, his chopsticks in between his lips and Kageyama wanted to take it away and crashed his lips on him instead. But he reminded himself that this is not a dream.

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think anyone likes me anyways.”

“But what if someone do?!”

Hinata was a bit surprise before he laughed, a bit forcefully as he put his chopsticks down.

“Kageyama-kun, you don’t happen to…like me, do you?”

“Huh?” Kageyama fell silent for a second. “Huh?! No way!”

He hoped he sounded convincing and he averted his eyes quickly.

“Ah, that’s a relief.”

He heard Hinata said. A relief?

So he think it’s a relief.

That was when Kageyama got his answer.

Now, he needed to focus on a more important matter. The Interhigh preliminaries.

But when he thought it would be that easy to let go of it, Kageyama found himself dreaming of Hinata again.

This time, the dream started off with Kageyama waking up in the stockroom of the school’s gym and Hinata came a second later.

_“Kageyama! What are you doing sleeping here?!”_ he asked and Kageyama just shook his head.

_“You said it’s a relief.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You said it’s a relief that I don’t like you.”_

Kageyama thought that this would be the last time he would ever confess to him in this dream. After this, he has to let this go. He can control his dreams so maybe he can also control whoever appears in his dreams.

_“This will be the last time I will say this, so listen carefully.”_

Hinata stayed quiet, just as Kageyama thought he would.

_“I like you. I don’t know when and how it all started. But you were there when no one else was. When I thought everyone already abandoned me, because who would want to spike a toss from a self-centered King like me? But you were there. You had always been here.”_

And in that moment, just like the many times Kageyama said those statements, what he uttered were the words he could never say in reality.

_“You said dreams aren’t meant to be controlled. But without the ability to control my dreams I would have never been able to say it over and over again. I like you.”_

“Kageyama-kun, you aren’t dreaming right now.”

It feels like something just snap.

Kageyama slowly repeated what Hinata just said. He never said that statement in his dreams before.

“I…am not dreaming right now?” he slowly muttered, walking up to a nearby shelf before he knocked his forehead on it.

When the pain shot through, he knew he wasn’t dreaming.

“You must have fallen asleep here,” Hinata said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear anything. We’re almost done cleaning the gym, so…I’ll get going now.”

He left even before Kageyama could stop him. Kageyama doubt if he could even will himself to stop him as he slowly slid down the floor and sat there, inclining his head between his knees.

The club members saw Hinata run out of the stockroom but didn’t say anything else nor did they see Hinata’s face.

His face is covered in red tint as he felt his cheeks going warmer by the second.

He stopped when he was outside, to a more secluded part of the gym, and stood there for a while.

“Now you’ve gone and done it,” he said. “Kageyama…” he trailed off.

“Ah! I shouldn’t have left like that! What am I even doing? I heard everything he said. He said he l-l-like me and the worst thing I could have done is leave just like that. You’re an idiot Shoyo!”

He quickly turned around and was about to walk back when his forehead suddenly bumped onto someone and Hinata stumbled a step back when he was suddenly pulled towards that person as he felt a pair of arms embraced him.

“K-Kageyama-kun?” he was about to lean out when Kageyama held him tightly.

“Just…let me stay like this for a while.”

Hinata stopped squirming as he let Kageyama hugged him like that. His body is warm and he could hear his heartbeat thumping on his chest.

“It’s ironic how I can be aware that I’m dreaming yet most of the time I’m not aware that I’m in reality.”

“Kageyama-kun, earlier—”

“I know! I thought I was still dreaming, I know you wanted to pretend like you didn’t hear anything. So let me just stay like this for a while.”

“No, actually I—”

“I just wanted to know what it feels to hug you in reality. It feels so surreal in my dreams, so let me stay like this for a short while and don’t say anything.”

“What do you mean don’t say anything, how am I supposed to tell you that I like you too if you cut me off every single time!”

Hinata’s words came out quick that Kageyama couldn’t process them right away.

“Huh?”

“I said…” Hinata trailed off as he slightly leaned out. “I like you too, Bakageyama.”

“But earlier you said it’s a relief.”

“I just said that all of a sudden. I didn’t even mean it that way I—”

Hinata was suddenly cut off when Kageyama’s lips came crashing on top of his lips. It took Hinata by surprise that he forgot to breathe as he stayed still. Kageyama leaned out when he felt Hinata wasn’t breathing and he saw how red his face is.

“We always do this in my dream,” Kageyama said. “Do you want to know what else we do?”

Hinata blinked his eyes as Kageyama leaned close to him, whispering in his ear those words as Hinata’s face that was red earlier became even redder and steam went out of his head.

“So, wanna do it too?”

“H-Huh? Huh?!”

“It’s your fault for confessing to me like this.”

Lucid dream, it’s when an individual is not only aware that they are dreaming but they can also control what will happen in that dream. It’s an ability that not many people are blessed to have, or maybe they haven’t awakened that ability yet because they are too focus in reality.

“Since when did you start lucid dreaming?”

“I don’t know, as far as I can recall.”

“Is it fun?”

“Probably. You were always in my dreams. At first all we did was practice Volleyball until we started doing different things. But you know, I thought to myself, why is it that I can control my dreams but not the feelings I have for you, Hinata?”

“You don’t have to control your feelings you have for me now. Just let it all out.”

“Are you asking for a second round?”

“Huh? Eh?!”

“I don’t have to control my feelings, I’m gonna let it all out.”

“W-Wait, Kageyama! Wait!”

It was in that moment that Kageyama felt like reality is more lucid now than the dreams he usually had.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff for our KageHina hearts.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
